Maiden's Night
by School Bears
Summary: An old library book about a historical hero piques Adrien's interest, and without his knowledge, he ends up back in the French Revolution, when the citizens were suffering greatly. After meeting the story's hero, the bandit Ladybug, he falls in love and helps her as vigilante Chat Noir along with fellow bandit Volpina.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien was picking out some books on the library shelf, reading and putting back the books that didn't intrest him.

As he kept looking at the library's array of books, he saw a girl with blonde hair and a ponytail, wearing sunglasses on the top of her head. "Hi Adrien, why don't you ditch the books and come with me?"

He sighed. "You know I have to do my work."

"But I want you to be with me" She replied in a childish tone.

However, he wasn't paying attention as the next thing he knew, he was on the ground next to a girl with twin ponytales in her hair and glasses. "I'm sorry." she said in a aplogic tone.

"Oh no, it's fine Hey, aren't you Marinette from school?"

"Yeah, hey, you know, me and my friend are looking for study club members."

She was cut off by some coughing. "Um don't you have somewhere to be?" She scoffed.

"Um yeah. See you later Adrien"

"Bye." He watched her as she left.

"Now, where were we?"

But then, he looked at the time "Oh no, I have to get going now." He said.

"Oh, ok, bye."

But he noticed an interesting book on the ground, titled "The Maiden's Night". It looked curious, so he checked it out along with his other books. He then went home, but when he got there, he saw a man on the top of the stairs.

"Why are you late?"

"I'm sorry father. I was getting books for my studies."

He nodded. "Very well. I will excuse it this time. Now go finish your work."

"Yes, father." So he went up stairs and pulled out his books, but he took one look at the Maiden's Night. He decided to read this one first.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was getting more interested with it as the book was going on. This is how the story starts.

* * *

The French Revolution. 1789.

Two Maidens and Two Gentleman stood on top of a tall building. They were all based off animals. The first one was a girl. She was obviously the Ladybug Maiden, with dark blue hair and ribbons coming out.

* * *

The second Maiden was the Fox Maiden, with a Orange suit Brown hair wearing orange and a little bit of white. There was the first Gentleman, the Black Cat with green eyes. And the second Gentleman, with brown hair was the Turtle Gentleman in dark green suit.

They always strike at midnight, stealing food from rich people and giving them to the poorest people of France.

These people with stolen goods were really angry, so they would ask law enforcment to capture and kill anyone even suspected of being a group member. The Maidens and the Gentleman fought for the people. Their identities were unknown to the people.

BAM! There was a female with blonde hair and a bee hairpin. "Daddy! I can't believe they stole from us again!" She said in a serious tone. There was a shadow covering the man.

His face couldn't be seen, but he was wearing a white suit with a purple tie. He sighed. "We're just going to have to wait." He said calmly.

"But Daddy!" She complained.

"Chole!" He said, really serious.

She sighed. "Yes, father."

School House, 1789

A girl with blue hair clothes that were a bit dirty, was hanging out with a group of people at school. Before it started, there was a girl with brown hair a boy with blonde hair and a boy with brown hair as well. Then, Chole walked in the room. The blue haired girl sighed.

"Oh, it's her again." She said, annoyed.

"Oh Bridgette, I see you look as dreadful as always."

"And I see your acting as bitchy as always."

She gasped in shocked state. "At least I'm rich!"

The girl with brown hair looked really annoyed and she spoke out "We can't all be rich and have big houses."

"But I have -"

"Just quit it!" The blonde haired one yelled.

"Felix why are you even here with these people! You have class-"

She was cut off with "At least his mom raised to be a human being and not some monster like someone I know!"

Her face was red. "Fine, whatever!"

She walked off. He sighed. "It will be ok."

"Thanks Tony."

RING! RING! The teacher entered the room. "Alright everyone! Get into your seats!"

* * *

Pairs France, Streets,1879 "Volpina, let's go!"

"Alright! Alright!"

The two were running through out the street, and they found a hidden door Marinette knocked on the door, and heard a voice say, "What's the password?"

"Miraculous Night."

The door opened. It was time to start the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Volpina began. "There are guards right there at our usual place. I doubt we'll be able to access it." Tony enquired. "But what about the other houses? There are guards there too, you know."

Volphina shook her head and said. "True, and they've grown stronger, too." Tony spoke up again. "I hear that downtown has some of the best stuff, and not many guards."

They all looked at him. Then Bridgette said. "Going there is a good Idea. We'll leave at midnight. Everyone shook their head in agreement.

But they never expected what was about to happen next.

12:00 AM

One by one, they went into the people's houses, but there was one that Tony would always visit first before any other house. Adalicia was rich, but she knew his secret and gave something in return to help.

"I See you're going around the city again." Tony chuckled. "I have to." Before they spoke again, she opened her box and grabbed a piece of jewelry.

"Is this..." She smiled. "Yep, that's it, Turtle Boy." He smiled before going out the window. "Good Night." Adalicia returned the goodbye.

The gang got a pretty good amount that night, and had decided to check one more house. "Guys, I can take care of this one." Tony said. "You sure got a lot of houses tonight." Bridgette remarked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Those words had been believed. But they heard it about twenty after he went in. Gunshots. There were guards that they didn't expect. When they found him, he had a gunshot to the heart.

A funeral was held for him the next day. Everyone was crying, and his family was wondering what had happened. But they never would know the truth.


End file.
